


An Odd Couple

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: Corny, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teenagers, mild violence, use of weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: For AceStarKnightHow can two people with different attitudes be compatible with one another? Ayane, the fierce-deadly ninja who can be cynical and detached is in a relationship with Naruto, the knucklehead ninja who takes everything as a joke, but also owns a strong and brave heart. The others are curious and ask questions to figure out what makes this odd couple such a good pair.





	An Odd Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the Naruto or Dead or Alive characters belong to me!
> 
> Author’s Note: This story is still on Fanfiction but this version is updated with corrected/different grammar to make it flow better! I was actually reading through the previous reviews and was in awe to see the praise it got ^^ I was debating whether or not to change it but readers liked it as is, so I basically kept it the same.
> 
> So this request was given to me by AceStarKnight. Thank you, thank you, once again for trusting in my ability to write a story for you! If I remember correctly, you asked me for multiple DOA x Naruto stories but this was the only one I managed to produce T_T Still I was very happy to see that you liked it!
> 
> To state really quick, the Naruto characters are in their teens (15-17) in this story.  
> Well my old and new readers, I hope you like this revision. I will save some comments for the end. Enjoy!!

With a strong kick to his stomach, Naruto was sent flying across the training field, slamming into a tree, and falling flat on his bruised front. He twitched from the pain, rolling over so he was seated upward, rubbing the side of his head. “Dammit,” he mumbled, thinking how he was left open to such a harsh attack and also thinking how his partner was going just a bit overboard. Then, again, she  _ always _ did that. ****  
** **

As he was about to stand, a kunai knife landed by him, missing his hand by a mere inch or so. He was stunned by the action, his blue eyes growing wide with the realization that his life was in possible jeopardy; she really lost her mind this time. “Ayane, are you crazy!” ****  
** **

The purple haired ninja stood in front of him, holding another in her hand, “It's called  _ “paying attention” _ .” She threw the blade, purposely aiming for the tree behind him yet skimming the side of his face in the process. “Letting your guard down for even a few seconds can lead to your death.” ****  
** **

Her point was valid, something he’s heard a million times, but for a  _ practice _ training, this might have been taken too far. “You’re seriously trying to kill me!” Naruto shouted, touching his damaged cheek.  ****  
** **

Ayane only scoffed, rolling her eyes as she bent down to him, “Don’t be a damn baby. Here, let me see it.” She examined it carefully, seeing she only sliced the skin but not deep enough for the wound to be lethal. She scoffed again, thinking how ridiculous he was being, “It's just a scratch.” ****  
** **

She then produced a tiny wipe from her bag, gently stroking his cut, “What have I told you before?” He huffed, “To pay attention and stay alert, I know. Still working on my recovery time, okay?” ****  
** **

The female mimicked his action, tilting her head, and looking into his ocean eyes, “I understand, but it’s these moments that an enemy will take advantage of. Never let that guard down, especially when you’re hurt.”  ****  
** **

Unexpectedly she threw a fist, the boy catching it when it was merely centimeters away from his chin. Ayane smiled then. She threw a second one, aiming for the spot she just made with her knife. Naruto caught that one too, making her smile again, “Looks like your guard is pretty tight. See? How hard is that?” ****  
** **

“You've done this tactic before,” the blond said, “I'm not falling for it a second time.” Ayane praised him for his ability to learn quickly; her lessons with him were paying off.  ****  
** **

When she tried to stand, however, the boy didn’t loosen his grip. She raised an eyebrow, trying to read his still posture to counter any type of assault. When his intention was unclear, she struggled to free herself, nearly losing her balance when he abruptly let go. Just when she was about to yell, he instantly vanished and reappeared behind her, twisting her arm behind her. ****  
** **

She winched, looking back at him with daggers in her red eyes. ****  
** **

“What was the rule again, Ayane?” he smirked, “ _ Never  _ let your guard down.” ****  
** **

She gave him credit for quoting her, but rolled her eyes to his smugness. She easily kicked her leg back, throwing him off balance, and flipping him onto his own spine. The second he stood back up, she swept her leg, knocking him down again, but before he could hit the ground, she aimed for his chest, sending him once more across the field. “And what was that other rule?” she smiled with crossed arms, “Always be able to get out of anything.” ****  
** **

Ayane watched him skid the surface with his face till he came to a complete stop, one arm bent at an odd angle. She didn't think her attack was that hard, but shook her head when she noticed he wasn't moving. He really wasn't going to get anywhere if he couldn't even take a hit. “You better get up by the time I get over there,” she stated coldly, devising her next assault as she stalked towards him. ****  
** **

As their training exercise continued, four other hidden-leaf ninja were sitting by, a million questions about Naruto’s survival running through their heads, but the main one relating to their statues:  _ How were they even a couple? _ ****  
** **

Hinata was among them, wanting the chance to see her secret crush and his growth from the years he was gone. Yet her heart nearly popped out of her chest to each of Naruto’s brutal beatings. “Uh…” she began to say hesitantly, “Don't you think she's going a bit too hard on him?” ****  
** **

“This? Nah, he’s faced worse,” Shikamaru answered with a yawn. He happened to be with Naruto at the time when the deadly female proposed a little sparring match. He, too, was intrigued to see the growth of the villages’ prankster ninja and tagged along to view his new skills. Naruto was putting up a good fight...but was mostly getting tossed back and forth; Ayane’s skills were really no joke.    ****  
** **

From the Inuzuka clan, Kiba sat beside his comrade, face twisted in disbelief, “Worse than Ayane?” He was another who wanted to see Naruto’s new abilities and tagged along for the pure excitement of the battle. Seeing the new forms of his potential opponent would get him motivated to train even harder himself! He couldn’t say he was impressed with what he saw but he was learning a thing or two. ****  
** **

Suddenly, a giant explosion stole their attention, debris and dust flying into the air. When the atmosphere cleared, the lethal ninja had Naruto pinned underneath her foot, his face smashed into the ground. Hinata jumped from her seat, reaching out for the blond, hoping he was alright. Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged glances of horror; the Nara boy rethought what he said before. ****  
** **

The underling of Lady Tsunade sat with her ankles crossed, leaning back on her hands to view the show. Just like the others, she wanted to see his newly developed skills and also character; he couldn’t be the same boy from when they first met. “Wasn't he trained by Master Jiraiya? Surely this can't compare to that.” ****  
** **

“Do you wanna jump in there with her?” Kiba pitched, “You might be able to break the ground, but Ayane? She can create an  _ earthquake _ .” Sakura mumbled under her breath, but didn’t voice her opinion further. So they continued to watch the knuckleheaded ninja dodge and counterattack his partner, at times, the pair becoming a punching bag for one another. Ayane’s number one rule in sparring was too  _ never _ hold back, no matter who you faced. As she stated before: despite the gender, never expect your opponent to hold back, so then why hold back for them? ****  
** **

They all found it shocking Naruto could hit her so bluntly, his punches had the power to dent a tree. Yet the purple-haired girl would always come back and hit him twice as hard; that's why it was a bit scary to watch them do close combat. Naruto's safest bet was to block, but he had to do equal damage to his opponent if he wanted a chance win. Ayane wasn’t the type to be defeated though and without a doubt, she would focus her energy on destroying her enemy.  ****  
** **

The blond knocked her back with another punch and noticed the space between them; he had enough room to unleash his ultimate attack. Just as he created his clone, Ayane saw the technique he was going for and moved to counterattack. She threw a knife to distract his twin and landed a kick underneath his chin, sending him to the sky; Naruto was amazed by how quick she moved. She used that advantage and swept her foot, dropping him to the ground, and planting a firm foot on his chest, “Refrain from using your special technique so much. The more your opponent sees it, the easier for them it will be to dodge it, okay?” ****  
** **

Naruto made a disappointed and childish face, but accepted her hand. He dusted off his clothes, nearly flinching when Ayane touched his face in a gentle manor, “You're doing much better; you’ve learned a lot. But we aren’t done yet.” ****  
** **

The others were puzzled by the scene before them and looked at one another to make sure they weren’t seeing some sort of illusion. This was another thing that was confusing:  _ How could she possibly be so sweet? _ She could wipe the floor with him in minutes but then act like a supportive, concerned girlfriend. It just didn't make any sense! ****  
** **

“Um...guys?” Hinata said, holding a hand over her drumming heart; she squeaked again when Ayane threw another dragger that skimmed his side, “Shouldn't we help him?” ****  
** **

“It's his training,” Kiba said with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn't going to get mixed up in that, he wanted to live, thank you very much. ****  
** **

Sakura agreed, “Kiba's right. He has to learn the hard way.” ****  
** **

“Don't worry Hinata,” Shikamaru reassured, clapping her shoulder, “I'll stop the fight before it goes too far.”  ****  
** **

“Hasn't it already?” the wolf mumbled. ****  
** **

They turned their attention back to the match, seeing his better half stand over him. Ayane looked down at him, carefully inspecting him with erythraean eyes. His muscles were pulsing, each contraction tensing them up like a squeezed stress ball. His breath was coming out in pants, each one hard. Anymore of this vicious workout and he would probably pop like a balloon.  ****  
** **

She decided this exercise was enough for today and leaned down, helping him sit up, “How are you feeling?” He winched from the ache, rolling his arm back as he tried to straighten himself up, “Like a tossed around rag doll.” ****  
** **

A giggle escaped her lips from his joke, “I may have overdone it, huh?” ****  
** **

He looked at her with a bewildered expression, replying in a smart-ass tone, “Ya think?” Ayane shook her head with a smile, smoothing her hand over his back, hoping to relieve some of the pain in his muscles, “You were doing real good today though. A couple more lessons like that and maybe you can take on my brother.” ****  
** **

The thought instantly made him turn pale.  ****  
** **

The female laughed once more before standing up and helping her boyfriend too, “Go clean up at the river, then I'll take you out for that bowl of ramen I promised.” ****  
** **

Naruto scoffed, trying to keep his face hard and upset to not display his happiness, “You think I'll just forgive you like that?” Ayane could see through his farce, but played along. She pouted cutely, pressing her body to his and wrapping one hand into his yellow locks, her other arm snaking around his waist, “And something else.” She laid her lips on his, kissing him as soft and long as possible. He was left dazed, body instantly responding to her slender form; his anger was easily forgotten. “Alright, be right back!” ****  
** **

The others were flummoxed yet again to their display as a couple. The wolf was the first to speak, “Okay, I can’t be only one thinking, like,  _ “what the hell?” _ right? She goes from being so hard and cold to...to...to  _ Kasumi!? _ ”  ****  
** **

Shikamaru answered, “Dude, everybody thinks that. I don't understand how they make such a good couple.” ****  
** **

“They do say opposites attract,” Hinata voiced quietly. ****  
** **

“Yeah but to Naruto?” Sakura said, “It's amazing he has a girlfriend, let alone one like her! I say we ask, it wouldn’t hurt. We can figure out why they’re so compatible from them, personally.”  ****  
** **

The group exchanged glances for confirmation. They really weren’t too keen on getting into another person’s relationship...but they just  _ had _ to know what attracted these two to one another. They would also be doing the village a great service because many others thought they looked pretty odd together too; they would be solving a great mystery. ****  
** **

“Alright,” Kiba answered with a nod of his head, “Sounds like a plan. Shikamaru and I will be with Naruto.” ****  
** **

“Great! Then Hinata and I will go with Ayane,” Sakura replied. ****  
** **

With determined faces, they verified their mission and split into teams, trailing their targets. The Hyuga girl was nervous about the whole the thing but nonetheless followed her pink-haired comrade, picking up any of Ayane's kunai knives as they made their way to her. ****  
** **

The deadly ninja was sitting on the grass, rearranging her bag when she noticed two shadows hovering. Her pretty red eyes meet Hinata’s albicant ones, her hand extended, “Here you go, Ayane.” “Thank you, Hinata,” Ayane replied sweetly, taking it. ****  
** **

“How was training today?” Sakura asked, taking a seat and Hinata doing the same. ****  
** **

“It was good,” Ayane answered, continuing her task at hand, “Naruto is really catching on. His training with Master Jiraiya really honed his abilities.” ****  
** **

“Um...” Hinata said, thinking before she made her outburst, “Weren’t you just a bit too tough on him?” ****  
** **

Ayane mentally rolled her eyes, thinking this was probably the millionth time she’s heard that; honestly, her training couldn’t have been that damn hard! She scoffed, “No opponent is going to be easy and hold back, you should know that Hinata. Naruto needs to fight strong adversaries and see that anything can happen and is fair in a fight.”  ****  
** **

The green eyed girl used this chance to change the subject, “Speaking of Naruto, what makes him such a good boyfriend?” ****  
** **

The sudden question made Ayane stop, her mind processing what was asked, “What?” ****  
** **

Hinata cut in to clarify, “It’s just...you and him are so opposite; I’m pretty sure you even noticed that. Doesn’t it...cross your mind about what makes you two work? We just want to know why?” ****  
** **

“Why  _ ‘what’ _ ?” the purple-haired ninja asked again, still unsure what the main question was. ****  
** **

“Why you two make such a good couple,” Sakura answered. ****  
** **

Ayane looked at her comrades with much perplexity, wondering why they would even ask. Sure she's heard she's too good for him and vice-versa or that they looked odd together but no one's ever asked her what makes their relationship functional; not even her own sister. ****  
** **

“Why do you two suddenly want to know?” she pitched, rolling her scrolls back up. ****  
** **

“You can just be so cruel, uncaring, and brutal when you're training with him, yet you treat him so affectionately,” Hinata responded. When she realized how vocal her thoughts were, she apologized instantly; her words weren’t meant to offend.   ****  
** **

Ayane brushed them off; it’s not like that was untrue about her character. Still, she found no point to their question, but figured there would be no harm in answering. As a matter of fact, she's asked herself that plenty of times about her and Naruto. It took her awhile to figure out what about that jokester made him so special to her. ****  
** **

“I like him,” she answered simply with a shrug of her shoulders.  ****  
** **

“But why?” Sakura challenged with confusion, “Naruto can be such a knucklehead and dork. He never takes anything seriously; he’s definitely not your type.” ****  
** **

“And how do you know my type?” Ayane countered with a bit of attitude, “You know maybe if you stopped having such unrealistic expectations, you wouldn’t be such a lonely bitch. Or being so clingy either, you know, whatever.” The apprentice tried not to glare her eyes, keeping her temper in check, and ignoring her comment. ****  
** **

Ayane continued, “I like him  _ because  _ he's a knucklehead. He's funny and his jokes aren't that bad; he knows how to make me genuinely laugh. It’s nice...a good reminder that life isn't always so serious.” ****  
** **

“Naruto does know how to do that,” Hinata agreed, a tiny blush appearing. ****  
** **

Sakura couldn’t deny that either, but pushed further, thinking there was more to it then that. “What else? I mean, he has to be tolerant dealing with your attitude.” ****  
** **

The busty female leaned over to pat the pink haired girl's shoulder, a smile of pure sarcasm on her face, “Now you know how we feel about you.” She expressed another smile of confidence before responding to the actual topic, ”Yes, Naruto has learned to deal with my personality. At times, though, I wouldn't mind bossing him around, but he's not obedient like Kiba is with my sister...then again Naruto isn't a canine(?).”  ****  
** **

“Then is that really a relationship!?” Hinata squeaked, the idea of her crush being a slave unthinkable. Ayane chuckled to her own joke and patted her shoulder too, “Someone has to be the man in this relationship. I don't take too kindly to orders unless they’re from a higher up.” ****  
** **

Sakura threw in another query, “So, you don't let Naruto act like man?”  ****  
** **

Apparently, neither of them were seeing her teasing, so she just continued along with it, “I let him. It would be a little mean not too.” ****  
** **

“You? Not be mean?” the apprentice stated behind her hand, finding that very hard to believe. ****  
** **

Ayane clicked her tongue in annoyance, “And there's that attitude that drives the boys away.” She had no problem at all tearing apart this girl’s... ****  
** **

“Is there anything else?” Hinata asked, clearly seeing the tension spark between her friends. If she didn't bring it down, one of them was going to get hurt and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be Ayane...But she was also curious and wondered if Ayane saw how kind-hearted Naruto always was, a characteristic she, herself, loved about him.  ****  
** **

The purple haired ninja pondered for a moment. She chewed her bottom lip, unsure if she should let people know her most interpersonal thoughts and see a more  _ tender _ side of her. A blush swept across her nose, “There is one more thing, it's not a secret though.” ****  
** **

“What is it?” Sakura asked, “it's not his look is it?”  ****  
** **

Ayane scowled, seriously understanding why she never liked this girl, “It's  _ ‘looks’ _ that fool girls like you.” She continued, “No, it's his personality. He's so sweet and nice, he'll do anything for anybody and give it one hundred and ten percent; he has so much potential. He puts others first and I think that’s thoughtful of him. Once you get past how silly he acts sometimes, there really is a mature and worthy person underneath.” ****  
** **

The quieter one of them all, sat in awe. She could easily see the love Ayane had for him and placed a hand over her heart. She thought it was adorable how highly she spoke of him and saw why now they made such a perfect couple. She liked him and he liked her, what else did a person need? ****  
** **

Sakura summed up all her words, “So it's his personality that you like.” The deadly ninja wasn’t too fond of how she said it, her tone implying something, but she dropped it before she really hurt this little girl's feelings, “Pretty much. We could talk about sex but that topic may be a bit inappropriate in this setting.”  ****  
** **

Hinata instantly blushed, she couldn’t (could) imagine Naruto in that context. ****  
** **

“How good could he be?” Sakura mumbled. Ayane heard her and finished fixing her bag, pushing a strand of lavender hair behind her ear, “You know Sakura once you drop your bitchy attitude and actually grow a pair, you might not be alone forever. Oh and stop being so easy, you'll practically drop to your knees and do anything for a guy who doesn't even notice you.” ****  
** **

The hot-headed ninja was taken aback by her hurtful blow, celadon eyes glaring with pure hatred. Ayane was the least bit intimidated and turned her attention to the bashful ninja, grabbing her hands, “If you were more outgoing, you could have a boyfriend too; there’s so much more to you, Hinata. You and my sister are practically the same: pretty and shy, but you have the personality to make a great partner. Things worked out for her, they will for you too.” ****  
** **

Ayane hoped, that for once, her kinder persona wasn’t too shocking. With a final soft expression, she grabbed her bag and stood up, wiping off her purple dress, “Is that all now? I promised Naruto lunch.” Hinata gave her a satisfied nod, while Sakura kept her eyes to the ground, thoughts jumbled from her intense words.  ****  
** **

She waited another second before calling her boyfriend's name, “Naruto!!”

****

**_~Meanwhile~_ **

****

Naruto made his way to the river, mind occupied with thoughts of delicious ramen; he could honestly use a bowl right about now. He awoke from his clouded mind when he almost fell into the bank, body stumbling backward, and butt landing on the grass. A sting of pain shot up his spine, a muffled whine heard. He ached all over from his hardcore training, which was probably going to last for a few days. Naruto swore his girlfriend was trying to kill him or make him cripple!  ****  
** **

With a deep sigh, he stretched his sore muscles and stripped to nothing but his boxers, placing his headband on his pile of clothes as well. The temperature of the water was cool and inviting, his frame slipping into liquid slowly and relaxing from the light pressure. The stream washed away all the dirt and sweat from his battle and possible blood since Ayane always knew how to make marks he wasn’t aware of. ****  
** **

He relished in the body of water, laying himself against the side as gently as possible. Naruto winced from the lumps on his back but was appreciative of the solid structure, using this chance to straighten himself out. He rested his head back, eyes closed to truly enjoy this moment yet was disturbed by how much darkness shadowed over him. ****  
** **

The male blinked his blue eyes open to see his fellow spiky-hooded friend and cheeky smile, “Sup Naruto.” ****  
** **

Said boy immediately splashed around, freaked out, “Kiba! What the hell, man?” ****  
** **

The ninja only laughed and crouched down to his level, swatting him on the back (potentially on purpose), “My bad, man.” Naruto screamed behind clenched teeth, feeling his bones rattle to the very core; apparently everybody was trying to make him cripple today! ****  
** **

“Leave him alone, Kiba,” Shikamaru called out, perching himself on a nearby boulder, arm slung over his bent knee, “Hasn't he been through enough?” ****  
** **

The wolf whistled to show his astonishment, “That's right. That was some training, huh buddy?” ****  
** **

Naruto scoffed, rubbing water along his shoulders, “You're telling me. Ayane doesn’t understand the meaning of the word “practice”, she really outdid herself this time.” ****  
** **

The Nara boy nodded with a light chuckle, “Yeah she did. I hate to be you, but then again training has always been a drag.” ****  
** **

“Oh and thanks for saving me guys,” the blond said sarcastically, “you're real pals.” Kiba put his hands up in defense, “I'm not getting in the middle of that. I've seen what she can and I’d like to not die.” ****  
** **

Naruto rolled his eyes with a sigh and continued scooping up water, splashing his face. It felt nice and refreshing, he was very tempted to just let the current carry him off. Instead he leaned back once again, deciding the better option would be to simply soak. ****  
** **

“Hey why does Ayane train you so hard anyway?” the shadow manipulator asked. He was trying to find a way to get this conversation started; flat out asking might’ve been too awkward. Naruto bent his head back, “She says it's good practice. My enemies are only going to get stronger and I need to be prepared.” ****  
** **

Kiba joined the conversation, taking a seat on the ground, “But you're pretty good already. Back there, not so much, but I bet you are!” ****  
** **

The blond threw water in his direction, not finding his remarks helpful, “It's not good enough she said. I can always become stronger.” ****  
** **

“So you're going to let your girlfriend kick you around?” Shikamaru voiced aloud, finding no sense in that.  ****  
** **

“Speaking of your girlfriend,” the wolf added, using this opportunity to pop the big question, “what makes you guys work anyway?” ****  
** **

Naruto was confused, tilting his head to the side, “What?” ****  
** **

“Haven't you noticed how odd of a couple you guys are?” Kiba replied, repeating himself,  “How are you two a match?” ****  
** **

For a moment, his gaze turned towards the water, watching tiny waves roll by as he seriously pondered the inquiry. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe it either that they were together. Of course it looked strange to have someone like Ayane with a guy like him. They were different on so many levels, but honestly that didn’t matter because they both found things in each other they liked.  ****  
** **

Then a thought occurred to him as to why Kiba would ask in the first place. A giant, goofy smile split his face, the action confusing Kiba, and slightly creeping him out, “What?” ****  
** **

His smile grew even bigger, “Ya want relationship advice, don't ya Kiba?” The wolf thought it was hilarious he even came up with that idea, “Ha-ha Naruto, good one. My relationship is fine, thank you.” ****  
** **

“No?” he questioned, looking towards his other comrade, “Is it you, then, Shikamaru?” ****  
** **

Said boy shook his head in response, finding that humorous as well, “Nah not me, Temari and I are fine. Besides we are talking about you. Answer the question. You and Ayane have been together for how long now? What's kept you two together?” ****  
** **

Naruto turned his attention to the clear sky this time, “It’s been almost three years…

I honestly can’t say what makes us work. She’s said a couple times that she likes my humor and determination. She even called me special.” ****  
** **

“That could be taken in a whole different meaning,” Kiba mumbled to Shikamaru, who in return mouthed “shut up” before going back to Naruto, “Okay, so what do you like about her?” ****  
** **

The blond dunked his head in the water momentarily, rubbing his hair back as he thought.  _ What didn't he like about her? _ She was practically everything he ever wanted. He could do without her cold demeanor to push those away and belittle them but other then that, she was like a dream come true, “I like how hardworking and in-control she is, always proving to others she can handle her own and improving herself. ‘Dominance’ is a pretty hot characteristic.”  ****  
** **

“Oh~so you're the submissive type?” the wolf said with a smirk. ****  
** **

“I'm not Kasumi,” he countered, “but then again, you'll bend over for her too.” ****  
** **

Kiba turned a shade of red from his joke, lightly getting upset. Even Shikamaru couldn’t help but laugh, hiding his chuckles behind his hand. “Hey, not talking about me here,” Kiba said, “Let's leave my relationship aloooone.” ****  
** **

“What else?” Shikamaru pushed, composing himself and changing the subject back to the main topic.  ****  
** **

“Dude have you seen her!?” Naruto continued, referring to her appearance, “I don’t need you guys thinking about my girlfriend, but she's a total babe!” He cleared his throat when he realized there was better way to describe her physical attributes, “She’s gorgeous, practically the image of beauty. Her red eyes hold so many mysteries about her and shine when she’s passionate. She’s fit and pretty curvy too, in all the right places. Am I lucky or what?” ****  
** **

Neither of them wanted to answer since they knew the trouble it would cause with Naruto AND their own girlfriends. But they could see the sincere interest he took into her. ****  
** **

The Inuzuka male spoke up next, “But it's weird how she'll kick your ass and then act all  _ love-y _ .” ****  
** **

“You might not believe this, but Ayane’s actually pretty nice,” he whispered, looking around for a moment; he didn't need the deadliest ninja to hear that. “Don't ever mention that I said this, but she really is; she just tends not to show it. She might not be as soft and sweet as her sister, but she has her own ways of displaying her affection.” ****  
** **

“Yeah, her bluntness is a perfect example,” Shikamaru absentmindedly said, tone slightly flat.

“Exactly!” Naruto agreed, “See? She means no harm.” ****  
** **

That remark clearly went over the blond’s head and even though Kiba was willing to explain and shatter his idea, he repeated himself for the third time since he felt it wasn’t answered, “Yeah but what makes you guys such a good couple?”  ****  
** **

The ninja sank under the water as he heard the question, using that time to relish in the cool feeling along his skin but to also think _ : why were they such a good couple?  _ ****  
** **

He brought himself back up, breathing in the nice, crisp air. He felt so much better with all the dirt and tension washed away. He climbed from the stream, letting the rays of the sun dry him off, “What makes anybody a good couple? We may be different but we make things work. She likes me and I like her, I mean, isn't that what really counts?” ****  
** **

The boys were taken aback by his answer, but looked at one another in satisfaction. As cliche as that was, it was the truth. It wouldn’t matter if they were from completely different worlds; it was their love that brought them together and  _ kept _ them together. ****  
** **

The wolf stood up, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder, “As corny as that sounded, you're right. You’re such a sap, man!” ****  
** **

Naruto gave him a playful shove, “Shut up! Last time I checked canines were loyal to their masters.” Shikamaru easily saw where this was going and moved from his rock, hands in his pockets, ready to head back. ****  
** **

“ **_Naruto!!”_ ** The call of his name pierced through their bickering and said male put on his clothes faster than a kid late for school, fast-walking as he tried to put on his shoes. He knew better then to keep Ayane waiting. ****  
** **

The three emerged from trees, Kiba and Shikamaru taking a stance by Hinata and Sakura. Naruto reached for his girlfriend’s stretched out hand after shuffling on his orange and black jacket, tangling their fingers and standing together. The group may have not noticed it before, but those two really did make a cute couple. ****  
** **

“Hey Naruto, good training out there,” Kiba said, holding out his fist, “Definitely gotta spar with me some time.” ****  
** **

“Of course, man,” Naruto replied with his usual smile, returning the gesture, “We'll see you guys later, okay?” All four of them nodded and watched as they left, Ayane waving bye before they turned around. She leaned on her boyfriend, looking up in approval, “You really did do good today.” ****  
** **

The blond blushed, scratching the back of his head, “Gee, you’re making me blush! Thanks, that means alot coming from you!” ****  
** **

Once they trailed off, the four ninjas glanced at one another. “Well, did we learn anything?” Shikamaru asked, thinking the answer was more obvious than before. ****  
** **

“Love knows no bounds and is defined in many different ways. It doesn't matter who you are, someone will love you just for you, even if it’s someone completely different from you,” Hinata spoke aloud, staring off into the sky. When she realized she said that, she blushed, putting her pale eyes to the grass. ****  
** **

The boys looked at one another with a smile; they couldn’t have said it better themselves. “What about you Sakura?” Kiba asked, noticing how quiet she appeared which was uncharacteristic.  ****  
** **

Said ninja kept her green eyes down, “I don't want to talk about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was so cute! I’m glad I brought it back. And it really didn’t need be a lemon, it’s perfect as is. And I apologize if the context seems wrong in anyway possible, I honestly didn’t watch Naruto Shippuden, even though I tried. I love the anime, I just didn’t keep up with it. Should I? I’m thinking of picking it back up, but it’s so long~~~
> 
> And I may have bashed on Sakura, just slightly. Sorry, don't get mad, if you like her character, just ignore what I said, but she's definitely not one of my favorites.  
> Again thank you AceStarKnight for giving me this request and I hope you, as well as the other readers, enjoyed this update ^^


End file.
